


[Podfic] Stay a While

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, Download Available, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but an uplifting ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Janus Kasmir visits the Lothal memorial to remember a boy he'd once saved, and for closure he never received.
Relationships: Janus Kasmir & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Stay a While

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay a While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069949) by [Okadiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:14:26
  * **File type:** MP3 & M4A
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball



### Streaming & Hosting

  *   * On archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/stay-a-while)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Stay a While
  * **Author:** Okadiah
  * **Reader:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Music:** If You Were Here by Poe




End file.
